User blog:Wishstarluna/Wish Trade Resort
Hi! ALL POKEMON (EXCEPT COMMON POKEMON EVOLVED AND LEGENDARY) WILL BE NOW IN EGGS. If there is specific gender or nature you want, please tell me and I will breed and hatch it for you. Thank you IGN: xichigochanx Timezone: GMT ABLE = Will breed if need to NOTE: I cannot guarantee the gender nor nature of Pokemon because it is in an egg. Starter Pokemon Bulbasaur XY.gif| Bulbasaur Stock: 3 Charmander XY.gif| Charmander Stock: 3 Squirtle XY.gif| Squirtle Stock: 3 Chikorita XY.gif| Chikorita Stock: ABLE Cyndaquil XY.gif| Cyndaquil Stock: 3 Totodile XY.gif| Totodile Stock: 2 Treecko XY.gif| Treecko Stock: 2 Torchic XY.gif| Torchic Stock: 2 Mudkip XY.gif| Mudkip Stock: 3 Turtwig XY.gif| Turtwig Stock: ABLE Chimchar XY.gif| Chimchar Stock: 3 Piplup XY.gif| Piplup Stock: ABLE Snivy XY.gif| Snivy Stock: ABLE Tepig XY.gif| Tepig Stock: ABLE Oshawott XY.gif| Oshawott Stock: ABLE Chespin XY.gif| Chespin Stock: ABLE Fennekin XY.gif| Fennekin Stock: ABLE Froakie XY.gif| Froakie Stock: 3 Rowlet SM.gif| Rowlet Stock: ABLE Litten SM.gif| Litten Stock: 3 Popplio SM.gif| Popplio Stock: 3 Shiny Pokemon Tangela XY.gif| Shiny Tangela Shellos-West-Shiny XY.gif| Shiny Shello Herdier XY.gif| Shiny Herdier Rare Pokemon Vulpix-Alola-Shiny SM.gif| Alola Vulpix Stock: 3 Chansey XY.gif| Chansey Stock: 1 Scyther-M XY.gif| Scyther Stock: 2 Eevee XY.gif| Eevee Stock: 4 Porygon XY.gif| Porygon Stock: ABLE Snorlax XY.gif| Snorlax Stock: ABLE Dratini XY.gif| Dratini Stock: 3 Pichu XY.gif| Pichu Stock: ABLE Gligar XY.gif| Gligar Stock: ABLE Sneasel-F XY.gif| Sneasel Stock: 4 Larvitar XY.gif| Larvitar Stock: ABLE Ralts XY.gif| Ralts Stock: 2 Sableye XY.gif| Sableye Stock: ABLE Mawile XY.gif| Mawile Stock: ABLE Aron XY.gif| Aron Stock: 1 Plusle XY.gif| PLusle Stock: 3 Minun XY.gif| Minun Stock: ABLE Swablu XY.gif| Swablu Stock: ABLE Feebas XY.gif| Feebas Stock: 1 Absol XY.gif| Absol Stock: 3 Bagon XY.gif| Bagon Stock: ABLE Beldum XY.gif| Beldum Stock: ABLE Gible-F_XY.gif| Gible Stock: 3 Riolu XY.gif| Riolu Stock: 2 Zorua XY.gif| Zorua Stock: 5 Druddigon XY.gif| Druggion Stock: ABLE Rockruff SM.gif| Rockruff Stock: ABLE Lapras XY.gif| Lapras Stock: ABLE Fossil Pokemon Omanyte XY.gif| Omanyte Stock: 2 Kabuto XY.gif| Kabuto Stock: 1 Lileep XY.gif| Lileep Stock: 1 Anorith XY.gif| Anorith Stock: 2 Cranidos XY.gif| Cranidos Stock: 2 Shieldon XY.gif| Shieldon Stock: 2 Tirtouga XY.gif| Tirtouga Stock: 1 Archen XY.gif| Archen Stock: 2 Amaura XY.gif| Amaura Stock: 2 Togepi XY.gif| Togepi Stock: 2 Legendary/Mythical Pokemon Shaymin-Land XY.gif| Shaymin Stock: 2 Rotom XY.gif| Rotom Stock: ABLE Jirachi XY.gif| Jirachi Stock: 1 Phione XY.gif| Phione Egg Items 'For Stew' Big Mushroom.png| Big Mushroom Stock: 3 Stardust.png| Stardust Stock: 3 'Rock' ' Damp Rock DW.png| Damp Rock Stock: 1 Smooth Rock DW.png| Smooth Rock Stock: 2 Icy Rock DW.png| Icy Rock Stock: 2 ' 'Stone' Everstone.png| Everstone Stock: 2 Oval Stone DW.png| Oval Stone Stock: 1 Hard Stone DW.png| Hard stone Stock: 1 Leaf Stone DW.png| Leaf stone Stock: 3 Thunder Stone DW.png| Thunder stone Stock: 3 Fire Stone DW.png| Fire stone Stock: 3 Sun Stone DW.png| Sun stone Stock: 3 'Plates' Wishlist I am working my Pokedex (538), you may offer common/evolved Pokemon that I may not have in my Pokedex. ' Request Status *'Waiting for reply = I said "Deal!" to your offer and is waiting for your reply to make the arrangement. *'Preparing the order = Getting the Pokemon or eggs you want ready before the trade date.' *'Pending = Waiting to do the trade/date arrangement' *'Completed = We traded on the arrangement date.' Term and Condition THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT THAT YOU MUST READ THIS. Waiting for Reply *After I've said "deal!" to your offer, I will wait THREE' '''days to wait for your reply to mine. *After '''THREE' '''days of no reply, I will cancel your order. '''Replying and Arranging the Time *Before we arranged the time, you MUST accept my friend request first. If you do not accept my friend request by 2 DAYS, I WILL cancel your order. *I will send you a message about your order when it's ready. On Arranged Date and Trade *On the arranged date, I will message you on Roblox that I am online at the arranged time and will wait for 30mins for you to come online. *If you do not come online on Roblox after 30mins, I will have to pause the trade and make another arrangement with you if you still want the Pokemon/egg you ordered. *I am only giving you two chances to do the trade, after two chances, you will not get your order. UNLESS you had a good reason why you was unable to trade, you may get another chance. Cancel *If you do not want the Pokemon you ordered and wish to cancel it, please message me on either my shop, my message wall or on Roblox. *Please tell me advanced that you are cancelling the order before the arrangement. Category:Blog posts